Joshua Wright
'''Emperor Joshua '''was Emperor of the Australian Empire for less than two years, and then Emperor of the Terran Empire, the Solomon Islands, Singapore, the United Kingdom, Luna, Mars, Guyana, Bolivia and Vulcan for 24 years, 4 months and 18 days. His empire has been and continues to be the most influential force on the planet Earth. It is through his leadership that the empire has expanded to almost every continent, Mars and the Moon, and continues to expand. He has paved the way to stamp out poverty, corruption and human rights violations, and it is his empire that has guaranteed the survival of humanity. Joshua was born on the 11th of March 11,966 in the United kingdom to parents Reuben and Jennifer. In 12,001 his family migrated to Western Austrralia, where he attended public and private schools. Eventually attending university in 12,013, studying modern history and anthropology. In 12,018 he led a revolution against the Commonwealth of Australia and crowned himself monarch of the Australian Empire, which became the Terran Empire in 12,020. In 12,024 Joshua married Samantha Paige, a medic in the Imperial Armed Forces, with whom he had one child, Amelia, before she died of breast cancer in 12,037. In 12,040 he remarried Anna Musgrove, but they bore no children and both were killed in 12,044. Joshua Wright remains a very controversial figure, especially in his views on execution, a world government and the Guardianship Program. Unfortunately in 12,044 Joshua Wright and his second wife were killed in an assassination by Russian agents. The perpetrators have gone unpunished, and relations with Russia continue to deteriorate. He is survived by his parents, Reuben and Jennifer, his sister Leanna and daughter Amelia. Birth Joshua was born born on the 18th of March 11,996 in Brighton in the United Kingdom. His family was working class, with his father working as a glazier in Brighton, and his mother, a stay at home parent. He grew up in a small home, and though he wasn't necessarily privileged, his childhood was very good. In 11,999 his sister, Leanna, was born and two years later they migrated to Australia. Early Life After they had migrated to Australia, his father continued to work as a glazier, and their small family home in the UK became a large family home in Australia, and they were truly privileged to live in Australia. There were no major tragedies or incidents in Joshua's life, his father was able to open his own glaziers business, while is mother started working as a massage therapist. In 12,013 Joshua graduated from high school and a year later started at university, studying modern history and anthropology. It was during this period that his life changed, his parents divorced and he struggled to find part-time employment, but his life was still privileged. But many still struggle to find what or why Joshua felt it necessary to lead a revolution. The Emperor continued to state that there was no specific incident in his life, rather it was what he saw around him, in Australia it was the inept government and the injustice that existed, while around the world it was much the same. Revolution At eight o'clock on the 13th of May 12,018 HE the Parliament of Australia came under attack when Joshua Wright and forty armed rebels pretending to be a touring university group, stormed Parliament House. This was not the only attack, hundreds of other rebels were storming state parliaments and engaging military bases right around Australia. By ten o'clock the rebels had secured Parliament House in Canberra, as well as the state parliaments in Western Australia, South Australia, the Northern Territory, Queensland and Tasmania, they had also successfully occupied three military bases and continued to engage several other military bases. At eleven o'clock Channel 9 broke the media silence and reported on the rebel invasion of Parliament House, Channel 7, 10, ABC and SBS followed suit shortly after. The highest Commonwealth official not inside the Parliament during the occupation was an MP from rural New South Wales, as soon as he was told he was no in charge, he transferred power almost immediately to the Chief of the Defence Force Alex Henras. At twelve noon Joshua Wright broadcast from inside the House of Representatives, he addressed the citizens of Australia, telling them that the Commonwealth of Australia was no more, that its corruption and inability had come to an end and finally that the future of Australia was bright. An excerpt of the speech, the full speech can be found here. He concluded the speech with a request for the Australian Defence Force to surrender to Joshua Wirght, if they did not do so in one hour an MP would be executed. The Chief of the Defence Force refused and an hour later Joshua broadcast again, executing a politician that had sexually assaulted one of his staffers, an assault that had been covered up by the Prime Minister and various other politicians. The Chief of the Defence Force was given thirty additional minutes, during which he attempted to storm Parliament, resulting in casualties on both sides, retreating when Joshua threatened to execute a second MP in front of them, after they retreated he carried out the second execution. After the failed storming of parliament and two executions, the senior Generals unanimously decided to relieve the Chief of the Defence Force, cuffing him and bringing him into Parliament House. Joshua broadcast for a third and final time, this time the Prime Minister and Chief of the Defence Force were symbolically signing a document that dissolved the Commonwealth of Australia. Joshua Wright then declared the formation of the Australian Empire, and declared himself Emperor. For a short period of time after the revolution there was panic and outrage across Australia, but that would be quelled as Emperor Joshua announced and begun enacting sweeping changes that benefited all Australians. Reign Emperor Joshua was crowned Emperor of Australia on the 25th of May 12,018 in the parliament of Australia. His coronation did not involve any religious aspects, rather he was crowned by an Imperial Overseer, who gains their authority from the citizens of the Empire, though they are appointed by the monarch. This however was his coronation for the Australian Empire, and he would later have a second coronation in May of 12,020 after the reformation and formation of the Terran Empire. Survival of Humanity Emperor Joshua's central aim was to bring peace, prosperity and freedom to Australia, and eventually the Empire's territories. He sought to crush poverty, increase employment and overall drastically alter the way society operated, so as to ensure humanity would not destroy itself. He said this on humanity in his first speech after the revolution was over: The Emperor was strategic and competent, he had the strength to do what needed to be done, even if the outcome might not entirely be what he had planned. The Emperor knew the risks of revolution, and overcame them, he knew the risks of expansion, but he expanded anyway, and he knew that he would be criticized for every one of his decisions, but willingly made them to ensure the survival of humanity. His First Act Emperor Joshua's first true act as Emperor, excluding forming the empire, was to free the wrongly imprisoned, these being the immigrants that had been imprisoned on Christmas Island. In less than a month they were vetted and freed from the confines of Christmas Island, in return the Prime Minister, the Cabinet and many other senior government officials were sent to Christmas Island where they would remain until the Emperor saw fit. From there the Emperor set about creating jobs, through industry, though the industry he chose was primarily military based, it gave a temporary boost to the Australian economy that funded the invasion of New Zealand and eventually the South East Asian Campaign. He continued developing industry in Australia, and enacted the Vital Production strategy, which focused on producing products vital to the survival of the Empires citizens in its territories, while importing luxury products. This strategy also included the construction of refineries to refine resources mined in Australia, introduce trade tariffs which were mostly non existent, and was able to convince a new car company, Great Wall Motors, to take the place of Toyota in Australia, improving their safety and reputation greatly. Expansion When the Emperor announced that he sought to expand into South East Asia to, as he put it, 'liberate' the citizens of South East Asia from a society that benefits very few of them, he was labelled an expansionist dictator. But the Emperor and many in his government labelled this as defamation, and claimed that by invading these nations that would not surrender independence willingly, he and the Empire was bringing an end to poverty, corruption, crime and government conflict in these nations. The Empire was bringing peace, prosperity and freedom to these nations, benefiting them greatly. But still he was labelled a Nazi and a second Hitler, but the US did not intervene, believing the conflict too costly and the countries were of no major strategic value. So the Emperor was allowed to expand into South East Asia, when the conflict was over and it was revealed that the Chinese-Terran Alliance was formed, the United States began to worry, they may have made a massive mistake. But to their surprise in 12,026 the Emperor announced his plan to invade North Korea and unite them, and requested military support from both the US and PRC. The US jumped at the chance, believing it would ensure peace between the US and the Chinese-Terran Alliance. Unification and Assassination When the Korean Unification finally came Crimes Committed Since Emperor Joshua's revolution and his ascension to the throne, opponents of the Empire and the Emperor himself have called for him to be prosecuted for numerous crimes. Three of the most common crimes that people sought the Emperor to be prosecuted for were murder, treason and violating freedom. Arguments for the prosecution of murder lie with the two members of the Commonwealth of Australia parliament that he executed during the revolution. This is the strongest of any arguments, and though the Emperor and the Empire itself have continually stated that at the time the laws of the Commonwealth were not applicable, as the nation itself was in turmoil, thus Joshua was acting as executioner for the Empire. But both opponents and supporters of the Emperor and Empire have struggled to support this argument. As for treason, the idea that a revolutionary can be charged for treason, when the nation in which they committed treason against is inherently flawed, and thus this crime can and will never gain any support. As for violating freedom of his citizens, reports by independent, state and foreign reporters, diplomats and humanitarians have unanimously agreed that freedom inside the Empire has not been violated and in fact it is far more free than in the respective independent nations prior to the formation of the Empire. Assassination Attempts There were four attempts on Emperor Joshua's life, the first was during a a public speech when a man from the crowd charged toward the podium, shooting at the Emperor. Imperial guards rushed to his side, and shot the man dead. He was later found to be a lone shooter, a man who believed he was doing right by killing the Emperor. The second was during his visit to the United Kingdom in 12,022. He had just visited the Queen and was off to visit a family member. As his vehicle was crossing a bridge an explosive device was detonated and his vehicle, along with four other vehicles, were plunged into the water below. The Emperor freed himself and was able to rescue his trapped driver, when he surfaced he could see other cars sinking and dived down to help anyone who was trapped. He saved eight people who were trapped in their car, before finally stopping as emergency services arrived. Unfortunately four people died, all still trapped in their vehicles. Authorities arrested four suspects, but had to release two as they were American citizens, the two suspects who were kept in custody were British citizens. The Emperor requested they be extradited to Australia where they would be tried and sentenced for the death of six people and attempted murder of himself. The British government agreed, and four days later they were found guilty and executed. This assassination attempt was believed to be a combined effort by the United States and the Russian Federation who perceived the Emperor and his actions as a threat to the stability of the world. The third attempt was in Korea, shortly after the Korean Reunification came to a close in 12,028. The Emperor was in Korea speaking with the president about reunification, aid and reconstruction that the Empire would provide. The Americans were outraged at the Terran Empire's actions, they perceived the Emperor and the Empire as a threat that needed to be crushed. The National Intelligence Service of Korea had found and had been monitoring six people who were identified as American citizens, two of them were the same American citizens who were responsible of the assassination attempt in Britain. Most of their attempts were foiled, including explosives, poisoning and even a sniper assassin. But once again they could not be touched, with the Americans threatening military action if their citizens were arrested on false charges. However the Emperor and President of Korea had entered into negotiations on Korea becoming a territory of the Empire. Two hours before it was announced, the six people were arrested by the Imperial Police, the Americans protested but Korea had become a territory of the Empire, and the Americans chose not to intervene. The fourth assassination attempt was during the only visit that the Emperor made to the United States in 12,030 before the invasion. It was a summit to discuss the world, conflict and an attempt to open dialogue between all nations and the Terran Empire. After the third day of the summit the Emperor was sleeping in his hotel room, the hotel itself had been reserved for most members of the summit and security had been increased with police and even the secret service. Two men were able to bypass security dressed as secret service agents (it was later revealed they were let in) who traveled to the floor the Emperor was staying on and approached his room, they gunned down the two guards at his door and burst into his room. The gunned down a third guard, while the fourth was able to return fire killing one of the men, but she too was killed. The Emperor had jumped from his bed, but was shot as he tried to find cover, the man was reloading his gun, allowing the Emperor to grab a sabre and charge at the man, running him through. The Emperor was immediately rushed to hospital, and from there returned to the Empire. The assassination that killed the Emperor is often considered an attempt as it did not kill the Emperor immediately, rather he survived the attack and died a short time later. Family On the 3rd of July 12,024, Joshua married Samantha Paige, who he had met two years earlier whilst he was serving in Indonesia, during the first offensive of the South East Asian Campaign. She was a medic and had pulled some shrapnel from the Emperor's arm, unlike most soldiers, she was not impressed by his presence as she saw it as a pure publicity move. The Emperor returned to Canberra for another year, at which time he returned to the front lines, now in the Philippines during the second offensive. He ran into Lieutenant Paige yet again, this time he had led the charge when the secured a military base. Securing this military base resulted in some of the largest casualties of the second offensive. The Emperor had not been injured himself, but one of the soldiers he was serving with had his leg blown off by a land mine. The Emperor carried the soldier into the medical tent, the Emperor stayed by the mans side for days whilst he recovered. Samantha finally asked him why he had sat here for days, the Emperor replied that the man had saved his life, only to step on a land mine. The Emperor would return to the front lines after the soldier had recovered, a few days later he returned with a truck of injured Filipino soldiers and civilians. Samantha's perception of the Emperor drastically changed, she had thought of his military service as pure publicity, but when he sat beside that soldier and when he drove those enemy soldiers and civilians into the camp, she realized he truly cared for his soldiers, he truly cared for humanity. Just as the Emperor was leaving, Samantha was going on leave and she accompanied the Emperor back to Australia, where their relationship developed further. Finally in 12,024 whilst Samantha was on leave, the two married, with Samantha becoming Empress Consort of the Empire. Even so she returned to active service in the South East Asian Campaign. Even after the campaign had concluded a year later, she played an active role in the effort to rebuild and provide aid to the region. In February of 12,028 Samantha announced she was pregnant, and on the 1st of August 12,028 their daughter was born. She was named Amelia and was declared heir to the throne of the Empire. In 12,030 the Emperor announced that Samantha had breast cancer, a year later they announced that it was in remission, but in 12,037 Samantha passed away from breast cancer. The Emperor was devastated and for almost six months he was not seen by the public, spending time with his daughter and two dogs Apollo and Athena. Many believed that this would cause the downfall of the Emperor, he had not spoken to anyone but his family and the Lord Protector for six months. But he returned in late 12,037 addressing the Empire, speaking on the death of his wife and stating that he had also been deciding the future of the Empire. In 12,040, Joshua married one of his aides, Anna Musgrove, this of course caused some controversy, but the Emperor married her anyway. They tried to have a child, but it was later revealed publicly that the Emperor had been rendered infertile during the assassination attempt in the United States almost ten years earlier. Anna and Amelia formed a great relationship, something that helped Amelia grow as a person. Controversy Joshua, like most heads of state, has received criticism for his actions and decisions, and has become a very controversial figure. Much of the criticism stems from his actions during the revolution, his views in support of execution, and his service in the Terran Empire Army. During the revolution five civilians died, two politicians who were executed by Joshua himself and three civilians who were killed during the storming of Parliament House. The three civilians who died during the storming are often not a point of controversy, rather it is the two politicians Joshua executed. This was viewed as proof that Joshua was a psychopath, which was later fueled by his military service, with many believing that he had joined the military to vent frustration, and continue killing. Time and time again Joshua defended himself, stating that those he executed during the revolution were guilt, one of murder and the other of rape. He defended his military service, stating that he sought to serve with the soldiers that he was sending to war, to show them that he was not an 'arm chair' general. The only thing he did not defend was his view on execution, he believed it was right and wasn't going to defend it to anyone. Other controversies include the Emperor's belief that a world government was the future and that it would ensure humanities survival. There were many who believed that a world government would be controlled by corporations, but the Emperor offered a different solution, rule by a democratic autocracy, one led by a benevolent monarchy. But people were still opposed, believing they would have their freedom stripped, this was mostly due to government propaganda, stemming from governments that opposed the Empire and the Emperor, and those who did not want to become territories of the Empire. The Emperor also widely criticized religion, the Terran Empire had no official state religion and he took a harsh stance on crimes committed by religious institutions. He did not care if people followed any sort of religion, but he wanted to ensure that under his reign there would be no more religious institutions taking advantage of people. The Guardianship Program is perhaps one of the most controversial ideas that the Emperor ever had, even his daughter when questioned on it believed that her father was not himself when he developed this idea. In 12,030 after his fourth assassination attempt, he realized how fragile he was, how many people were out to get him and how the Empire could collapse without him. So he developed the Guardianship Program, a program designed to create a monitor that would guard the empire from internal threats, namely the heirs of Joshua not following the guidelines he set out for them to follow. Similarities to Napoleon Joshua Wright has been compared to both Hitler and Napoleon, the former being centred on his broken promises of non-expansion, but also an insult perpetuated by American media outlets, with the latter being slightly more accurate. Napoleon took advantage of the French Revolution, while Joshua led one, Napoleon crowned himself Emperor, which Joshua did as well, Napoleon expanded throughout Europe, Joshua expanded throughout South East Asia and beyond, and Napoleon established a greatly powerful empire, which Joshua did too. Assassination and Death On the 3rd of October 12,044 HE Emperor Joshua Wright and his wife Empress Anna Musgrove attended the ceremony of a fallen soldier at City Hill in Canberra. At 3:30 pm the event ended and the Emperor and his wife made their way to their vehicle. His wife entered the vehicle first and as the Emperor turned to enter the car, it exploded. He was thrown away from the blast, whilst his wife, an imperial guard and the driver were killed instantly. The Emperor was rushed to hospital, he had had lost a significant portion of his left arm and left foot, he had scorch marks on the rest of his body, and his face was embedded with shrapnel. The doctors stated that he would not make it through the night, so his daughter was rushed in to bid him farewell. As the night progressed his parents had arrived, as had his sister, they also bid him farewell. His final wish was to address the empire, which he did: Less than an hour later the Emperor passed away with his friends and family around him. The 4th of October became a day of mourning, all citizens were given the day off, and the Emperor's body was buried in the Hall of Monarchs in Canberra. Empress Amelia had a few things to say about her fathers death, though she loved him dearly and was deeply saddened by his passing, she wanted to remind people that three others died on that day, her step-mother Anna, Lieutenant Perry and Sergeant Diver of the Imperial Guards. Believing that they should be remembered for their sacrifice as well. The assassination was on the verge of the victory of the United States, and was originally believed to be perpetrated by the United States, however after it was investigated, it was determined to be perpetrated by the Russian Federation. Category:Emperor Category:Monarch Category:Joshua Category:Wright Category:Reign Category:Assassination Category:Controversy Category:Family Category:Life Category:Revolution